In The Darkness
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: It is about Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, and the rating is o because of the angst, which is going to increase quite soon. i will try to make it disturbing, but it is more from the emotions than the unforgiveable curses.
1. Chapter 1

In The Darkness  
  
The hair was in the way again. Useless dirty blonde hair. Tainted hair. Tainted by blood. Her blood.  
  
Move it. Remove it. Out of the way.  
  
Carry on working, doing what you were doing.  
  
Ignore the pain. Ignore the isolation. Ignore the ignorant. Ignore yourself.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, name me one ingredient that you need to make the de- amnesia potion."  
  
"Leaf of nightshade." The answer was automatic, robotic. But her eyes looked up. Looked at Professor Snape.  
  
She vaguely wondered what colour her eyes were. If she wanted to be romantic, to feel special, she could say black. But eyes were never black, were they? What shade of brown were they, then? Not chocolate brown, not warm brown or red brown. Cold brown? Or maybe, out of spite, when she was dead, she'd find out it was only dark brown.  
  
She looked back at Harry Potter. She'd stared at him for the whole lesson. Why? Why did she do it? She didn't know why. Harry didn't know why. Did God know why?  
  
She stood up automatically, paired up with Dean Thomas. To improve relationships between houses. She moved towards him. Eyes bright? Did she look alert? She wasn't. She wsn't alert.  
  
She glanced at Draco. Draco Malfoy. He had white-blonde hair. It looked like gold in the sunlight. It looked silver in the moonlight. He was special.  
  
She looked at Harry. Draco's archrival. Were they enemies? Or only rivals? His hair was black. Darkness black? Perhaps. Possibly. Probably. His eyes were emerald green. He was special.  
  
She looked at Dean Thomas. She didn't know much about him. But then, she felt like she didn't know much at all. In what way was he special? He was special. She knew it. But how? She'll have to find out.  
  
"Hi." It was short, staccato. It seemed unsure. Strong intonations of suspicion. But hints of doubt. Did he think she wasn't evil? Or what Gryffindors thought evil was? He thought she wasn't evil.  
  
Pansy Parkinson smiled in her mind. No outward signs of such thought were shown. It was a mask. A blank mask. A numb mask. But she replied. Automatically. Robotically.  
  
"Hi." She said. And they got to work. Making the potion.  
  
"So.erm.when is your birthday?" Dean was ready to smack his forehead against the wall. What a stupid question to ask. Oh well. He mentally shrugged, and then gave Pansy Parkinson a shy smile. It didn't matter. He was just trying to be friendly, and if people didn't like that, well.it didn't matter, anyway. He'd still be friendly.  
  
"HHHH18th of June." He was surprised to receive an answer, and much less, such a calm answer. He had expected to smirk and start sniggering, or something like that.  
  
"Oh.oh, mine's 29th of July. I'm a Leo. And you must be.a Gemini?" Seeing her nod, he smiled shyly again, and said, "I do astrology, you see, so, I knew." He knew he was being stupid, but he just wanted to explain his intention of asking. Although he hadn't exactly done that.  
  
"I guess we'll be paired off in Transfiguration, too. That's what happened with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."  
  
"Yes, probably." All said automatically. She didn't think about the question. She only answered.  
  
Dean was puzzled by this Slytherin. She didn't seem particularly nasty, but she wasn't open, or very friendly. He thought about this for a while, through the lesson, and finally put it down to her being a Slytherin. She probably wasn't used to people being friendly, he mused.  
  
And then, they had finished making the potion, and it was almost the end of the lesson.  
  
'Have I just spend most of lesson thinking about Pansy Parkinson?' Dean was surprised, but not disgusted.  
  
He turned to look at Pansy Parkinson, but she had already turned her back and was walking to her seat. Draco's eyes followed her.  
  
[ominous music] what will happen next? Ooh, does this qualify as a cliffhanger? [snigger snigger] Please read and review. I haven't written a H.P. fanfic, in ages, so please remind, is Dean Thomas the Irish Gryffindor?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does, and that's about it really. ( 


	2. Chapter 2

In The Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
She scowled at some second-years as she swept to her next class, which happened to be with Ravenclaw. Mentally groaning, she walked even faster when she heard Malfoy call out her name.  
  
She didn't know how many times she had told herself, but she was going to get over him, this time. That obnoxious, slimy, evil, twisted, womanising-  
  
"What the hell do you mean by this, Parkinson? Huh? Do you really want people to see me running after you?" Pansy was a little appeased. At least now, Malfoy was in a bad mood as well, but she still winced (in her mind, of course, as all Slytherins do.) in the derogatory way he had said 'you'.  
  
"You didn't have to, you know!" She snapped. First time for everything, she guessed. She savoured the shocked look on Malfoy's face. It was almost good enough to get her out of her misery. Almost. As in, not quite. "If it is such a disgrace for you to be seen running after me, then why did you do it? Why didn't you just go and screwed some other girl? Why are you always blaming me for EVERYTHING?" Her voice was dangerously quiet and smooth, like a blade.  
  
Draco looked even more taken aback, but it increased tenfold when he saw Pansy walk away from him quickly. Shaking his head, he wondered what had happened to make her in such a bad mood. And more worryingly, what had made her snap at him. Eyes narrowed, he decided there and then that he was going to damn well make sure that she never did it again. He scowled as a group of Gryffindors walked by him. One of them looked back, the one who had been partnered up with Pansy.  
  
Pansy reached her next class, Herbology, about 10 minutes before Professor Sprout had arrived, and that was long enough to give her a headache from all of her so-called friends bitching about how stupid it was to be teamed up with people from other houses.  
  
"As if it will improve inter-house relationships." Gina Marlson had snorted.  
  
At least Malfoy hadn't been able to get her alone, Pansy reminded herself. He never let anyone snap at him, and she doubted it that she was the exception, even if they were best friends, more or less.  
  
"For the latest project," Professor Sprout began, "you will be working in pairs, and when I call your name out, I would like you to come to the front and take a pot each. Is it understood?" There was no reply. She began to call out names and, as the Slytherins had expected, it was alternating between the two houses.  
  
"Yuno Quirst. Pansy Parkinson. Emma Ousturnburg." And the names continued. Pansy sighed. Gryffindors were supposed to hate the Slytherins more than Ravenclaws, but this Ravenclaw definitely looked more hostile than Dean Thomas. Maybe it was true what they said, about opposites of sex from different houses getting on better than same sex.  
  
She had caught Malfoy's eyes, and he was looking most displeased. But she wasn't sure whether it was because of her.or because of the Muggle-born that was his partner. She smiled a smile of malice. This wasn't his day either.  
  
"Listen up now. Today, you will be looking for Pippadillas. Does anyone what properties they have?"  
  
Unsurprisingly, almost all of the Ravenclaw hands went up, but it was Millicent Bulstrode who spoke, without raising a hand.  
  
"When used correctly with other herbs, its leaves can provide a strong antidote for certain.curses." There was a tense moment after this. No one was in any doubt as to what kind of curses were being discussed here.  
  
"Well done, Miss Bulstrode." Professor Sprout seemed to fight with herself for a moment. "10 points to Slytherin."  
  
Alarm bells were ringing in Pansy's head. They were going to help make antidotes for dark magic.against the Death Eaters. But.if she guessed correctly, her father was one. She wasn't sure about her mother. But she knew that her father had been blackmailed into it. And she was pretty sure that all of the other Slytherins had a Death Eater for a parent. So was this a test? To show people where their loyalties lay?  
  
She warily glanced at Malfoy. He always knew what to do, which was why he was their leader. She noticed all of the Slytherins doing the same as her.  
  
And suddenly, it mad her furious! She was NOT just another Slytherin. She was NOT a follower, a sheep. And she most certainly was NOT second to Malfoy. Well, maybe the last one.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parkinson." She had put her hand up almost subconsciously.  
  
"Professor Sprout, is the other class doing the same.project as us?" She used her words carefully, keeping her face neutral, watching the professor's face intently, ignoring the confused Ravenclaws.  
  
"As a matter or fact," Professor Sprout cleared her throat awkwardly, "yes, yes they are. The Ministry needs as much help as they can get."  
  
She smirked. She had one over Malfoy. Unfortunately, he had much more than one over her. It was more along the lines of one hundred.  
  
They left the greenhouse, now in search of Pippadillas, a smirking Pansy with a scowling, suspicious Yuno Quirst.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry about the delay, but I had to become pro-Pansy again. Anyways, how do you like it? Read and review as usual, please. I promise to try and make Pansy more evil and canon. Bear with me. Till next time, mes amis. 


End file.
